


Ritrovarsi

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: Espiazione [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brother/Brother Incest, Dreams and Nightmares, Future Fic, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: La guerra contro Thanos è finita, gli Avengers hanno vinto, ma Thor non sa darsi pace per la morte di Loki; quando ritrova una sua vecchia fiamma inizia a essere tormentato da strani incubi che hanno per protagonista il fratello.





	Ritrovarsi

Odino aveva ragione: quel luogo era bello.

Thor ricordava alla perfezione quando si era seduto lì con lui e con Loki; ricordava la voce del padre, affaticata dalla vecchiaia, ricordava la scintilla di orgoglio che si era accesa nel suo occhio parlando di loro due, ricordava l’odore che aveva l’oceano quel giorno e la brezza sulla pelle.

Per pochi minuti erano stati di nuovo una famiglia, come su Asgard, quando Frigga li rimproverava per essere arrivati tardi a cena, o quando si allenavano nel cortile del palazzo reale e Loki gli faceva fare la figura del fesso con uno dei suoi cloni.

Un breve sorriso illuminò un istante il viso di Thor, ma subito si spense.

Provava una nostalgia straziante.

La battaglia per il destino dell’universo si era conclusa, gli Avengers avevano vinto e le persone tramutate in cenere da Thanos erano tornate in vita, una volta invertito l’operato delle gemme dell’infinito.

Solo loro, però.

Coloro che erano stati falciati dal titano pazzo in precedenza, restavano morti.

Vendicati, certo, ma ancora cadaveri.

Thor aveva visto molte persone cadere in innumerevoli battaglie, nemici e alleati, innocenti e criminali. Così era la guerra, lo sapeva.

Eppure, mentre le persone risorgevano dalla polvere, si correvano incontro e si abbracciavano, una parte di lui aveva sperato che anche Loki fosse tra loro, magari celato dietro uno dei suoi travestimenti, mentre si avvicinava di soppiatto per coglierlo di sorpresa.

E Thor l’avrebbe perdonato, sia per il tentativo di agguato, che per essersi finto morto di nuovo.

L’avrebbe sollevato da terra, incurante delle sue proteste, e lo avrebbe baciato lì, davanti a tutti.

Ma non era accaduto.

Loki non era tornato da lui.

Si erano ritrovati poco prima che Thanos sorprendesse la loro astronave, e finalmente si erano compresi anima e corpo. Thor ricordava il candore della sua pelle, il profumo dei suoi capelli, la cadenza suadente, quasi musicale della sua voce, i riflessi nei suoi occhi verdi e magnetici, il tepore delle loro dita intrecciate.

E proprio questa volta Loki non era tornato.

Dopo la fine della guerra contro Thanos, anche gli asgardiani polverizzati dal titano erano tornati in vita; assieme agli altri sopravvissuti avevano raggiunto un pianeta privo di forme di vita superiori, una nuova Asgard, dove la loro civiltà sarebbe rifiorita, ma Thor non era restato con loro.

Regnare senza Loki al suo fianco non aveva senso, non sentiva più alcuno slancio verso il comando e il potere e non sarebbe stato un buon re.

Nemmeno Midgard aveva più bisogno di lui: ora era lo Stregone Supremo a vigilare sul pianeta; però non aveva un altro posto dove andare, e poiché nessuno degli Avengers si opponeva alla sua permanenza, restava lì.

Tony gli aveva offerto ospitalità in una delle sue tenute, ma Thor continuava a preferire il luogo dove era morto Odino, mentre la sera dormiva a casa di Erik, che si stava dedicando a nuovi, stravaganti studi.

Il cielo era plumbeo e minacciava pioggia anche senza il suo intervento.

“Mi hai mentito, Loki - mormorò, guardando l’orizzonte, dove cielo e mare si confondevano - E dal dio degli inganni dovevo aspettarmelo, ma su questo non dovevi mentire. Avevi detto che il sole sarebbe tornato a splendere su di noi. Ma non è così - si coprì gli occhi con una mano - Non è così.”

 

Quel luogo gli piaceva non solo perché era denso di ricordi, ma perché nessuno disturbava mai i suoi pensieri.

Fu una voce femminile, delicata e familiare, a interrompere quella routine qualche giorno più tardi.

“Ciao Thor, è molto che non ci vediamo.”

“Jane.”

“In persona.”

Thor alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, e Jane si sedette di fianco a lui sul sasso, sorridendo e portando una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

Era un approccio amichevole e un tempo Thor avrebbe amato la sua presenza, ma quando la vide accomodarsi dove era stato seduto Loki, un moto di fastidio lo colse.

Tuttavia, poiché sapeva che le intenzioni di Jane erano buone, e Frigga non aveva cresciuto un selvaggio, non disse nulla, continuando a fissare l’orizzonte.

Non gli veniva in mente nulla da dirle, nemmeno dopo tutto quel tempo.

“Erik mi ha detto dove trovarti - disse Jane, rompendo il silenzio teso che durava da troppi minuti per i suoi gusti - è un po’ preoccupato per te. E adesso lo sono anch’io, sai.”

“Perché?”

“Vieni qui, in mezzo al nulla, e fissi l’orizzonte per ore. È deprimente.”

“Sto bene” sbottò Thor, con voce più brusca di quanto intendesse.

Jane fece una smorfia scettica e scosse il capo.

Era tenace e intuitiva, questo Thor glielo riconosceva, ed erano qualità che ammirava molto in lei.

“Avete vinto, Thanos è stato sconfitto e ogni cosa è tornata come prima, quindi cosa c’è che ti turba tanto?”

“Erik ti ha raccontato ogni cosa?”

Jane strinse le labbra e annuì in silenzio, poi si fece più vicino e gli strinse forte una mano tra le sue.

“Mi dispiace così tanto per Heimdall, era un uomo buono e giusto.”

“Ti ha raccontato anche di Loki?”

Jane lasciò andare la mano di Thor e le riportò sul suo grembo, stringendole a pugno.

“Sì, mi ha detto che si era finto morto, di nuovo, e che aveva usurpato il trono a tuo padre.”

“Nostro padre - la corresse Thor - E se Odino avesse davvero voluto, sono certo che si sarebbe liberato dalla magia di Loki quando voleva. Penso che verso la fine della sua vita, abbia voluto fare ammenda.”

Jane lo guardò incredula.

“Per cosa?”

“Odino è stato un grande re, ma come padre - Thor scosse la testa - ha commesso degli errori.”

Jane si accigliò.

“Questo non giustifica Loki per averlo mandato in un ospizio sulla Terra.”

“So che Loki ha commesso molti errori, ma è morto con onore, Jane, combattendo al mio fianco, mi ha salvato la vita. E in questa stramaledetta vicenda, è colui che ha pagato il prezzo più alto.”

Jane si morse le labbra per evitare di dirgli che della fine di Loki non le importava nulla e che era il giusto contrappasso per la sua malvagità. Tacque perché Thor era sempre stato incredibilmente indulgente con il fratello, capace di perdonargli l’imperdonabile, e una parola sbagliata su Loki aveva il potere di metterlo di cattivo umore.

Non avrebbe mai compreso il perché.

“Sei sicuro che sia morto davvero? Voglio dire, ormai ho perso il conto delle volte in cui ti ha ingannato.”

“Non è tornato da me - Thor incassò la testa tra le spalle - Questa volta sono quasi certo che sia morto.”

Quasi.

Perché una piccola parte di lui non voleva smettere di sperare.

Non poteva.

“L’ha già fatto. Cosa avrebbe di diverso questa volta, rispetto alle altre?”

“Alcune cose erano cambiate tra noi. Se avesse potuto, sarebbe tornato.”

Non si addentrò nel discorso più di così, non era certo che Jane avrebbe capito: su Midgard avevano usanze diverse.

Una folata di vento fece rabbrividire Jane, che si strinse nel cappotto.

“Sta arrivando un temporale - disse, indicando l’orizzonte con un cenno della testa - È meglio se rientriamo.”

Thor annuì e materializzò la sua ascia per trasportarsi a casa di Erik, ma Jane lo fermò, mostrandogli le chiavi della sua jeep.

“Ti do un passaggio. E questa sera potremmo andare a mangiare una pizza con Darcy e il suo nuovo fidanzato: non mi va di fare il terzo incomodo tra loro da sola. Cosa ne dici?”

Thor la guardò confuso.

“Pensavo… pensavo che ci fossimo lasciati.”

“Sì, ti ho lasciato - puntualizzò Jane - ma ti avevo anche detto che potevamo restare amici. E mi sembrava che tu fossi d’accordo, ma se non vuoi...”

“No, no, va bene” rispose Thor, e la seguì. Non capiva del tutto il suo comportamento, ma quella sembrava la risposta giusta, perché Jane sorrise.

La cena fu divertente, il nuovo fidanzato di Darcy era un uomo schietto e simpatico e reggeva bene l’alcol, per essere un terrestre, e Thor si trovò bene in loro compagnia.

Il discorso scivolò poi sul lavoro: Jane e al suo gruppo era stato incaricato di studiare gli effetti dei cambiamenti climatici nella Terra del Fuoco, e sembrava un progetto importante.

“Ehi! Perché non vieni anche tu con noi?” suggerì Darcy all’improvviso.

“Io… non so…”

“Hai qualcosa di meglio da fare?”

“No - sospirò il dio - non ce l’ho.”

“E allora vieni con noi! Faremo bisboccia tutte le sere.”

“Darcy - intervenne Jane, ridendo - dì la verità: lo vuoi solo perché c’è un sacco di roba pesante da trasportare.”

“Non è vero! - protestò lei - Ma se vuoi portarmi le valigie, io non mi offendo.”

“Va bene, vengo con voi” disse Thor: forse Erik e Jane avevano ragione, e restare lì a commiserarsi per qualcosa che non poteva essere cambiato, non gli faceva bene.

“Evviva! Dobbiamo festeggiare - rise Darcy - cameriere, altre birre.”

 

Gli incubi iniziarono la sera stessa del loro arrivo a Ushuaia.

A causa degli spazi ristretti del dormitorio del campo base, si ritrovò a dividere la stanza con Jane, occupando il più basso dei due letti a castello. Lei disse che la cosa non le creava alcun problema e, soprattutto i primi tempi, avrebbe passato poco tempo in stanza, a causa del lavoro, e anche Thor non era imbarazzato dalla situazione: i tempi della sua infatuazione per lei erano lontani.

La prima notte Thor non ebbe alcuna memoria di ciò che aveva sognato. Si svegliò con l’orribile sensazione che gli mancasse il fiato, e si tirò a sedere così velocemente che sbatté la testa contro la rete del letto superiore.

Nel sonno Jane grugnì infastidita, ma non si svegliò.

Thor prese alcuni profondi respiri e tornò a sdraiarsi, cercando di riaddormentarsi, ma non ci riuscì: un vago senso di turbamento restava sul fondo del suo animo, impedendogli di rilassarsi.

Non si sentiva così da quando gli Avengers avevano affrontato Ultron: che si profilasse un nuovo nemico all’orizzonte? Doveva vigilare.

Di giorno andava meglio: aiutare Jane e gli altri teneva la sua mente occupata, lontana dal pensiero di Loki e da questa nuova, indefinita sensazione che gli incubi portavano con sé.

Jane era la solita studiosa curiosa ed energica che ricordava, Darcy era divertente come sempre e anche gli altri ragazzi del gruppo di ricerca erano simpatici.

Le giornate trascorrevano veloci, però di notte le cose erano diverse e Thor continuava a svegliarsi con la sensazione angosciante di stare soffocando, come se qualcuno gli stringesse forte la gola.

Come aveva fatto Thanos con Loki.

 

Un giorno, Jane e Darcy stavano montando una stazione meteorologica vicino a una scarpata, quando notarono un albatros che si dibatteva poco lontano da loro.

“È ferito?” chiese Darcy.

Jane strizzò gli occhi per vedere meglio.

“Non vedo sangue, ma non riesce a volare… ah! Ha della lenza da pesca arrotolata attorno al corpo.”

Recuperò delle forbicine e si alzò, avvicinandosi all’uccello.

“Dobbiamo finire qui.”

“Torno subito.”

Jane si avvicinò all’uccello con lentezza, ma l’animale arretrò spaventato verso la scarpata.

“No, no, fermo! Non voglio farti del male.”

Jane avanzò ancora e l’albatros scivolò per un tratto lungo il declivio scosceso, ma lei non si arrese e lo seguì, riuscendo a bloccarlo e a caricarlo sotto a un braccio. Risalì con attenzione, ma mise un piede in fallo e scivolò giù di nuovo, dove la scogliera precipitava nell’oceano con un salto di un centinaio di metri.

Jane gridò, cercando invano un appiglio solido in mezzo al terreno franoso. Darcy accorse e, non appena la vide, invocò Thor a gran voce.

Senza mai abbandonare l’albatross, Jane puntò i piedi contro una roccia per fermare la caduta, ma anche quel freno cedette, precipitando in acqua.

La ragazza si vedeva già perduta, ma d’improvviso fu afferrata attorno alla vita da una presa salda e forte e, in un balzo, si ritrovò sulla terra solida.

“Stai bene?” domandò Thor, visibilmente preoccupato.

“Sì, grazie.”

“Ma cosa ti è saltato in mente?” gridò lui.

“È impigliato in una lenza, volevo salvarlo” rispose lei, indicando l’albatross che si dibatteva sotto la sua ascella. L’uccello, per niente contento della recente avventura, sfogò la sua frustrazione sul’asgardiano, beccandolo su un braccio.

Ehi, no - rise Jane - Non è il modo di ringraziare chi ci ha salvato la vita.”

Con l’aiuto di Darcy lo liberarono dalla lenza e l’albatross si alzò nuovamente in volo.

“Grazie ancora” disse Jane a Thor, mentre camminavano verso il campo base.

“Ti sei spaventata?”

“Un po’... ma sai? Un angolo della mia mente sapeva che saresti arrivato.”

Lo guardò e sorrise, e  Thor ricambò, pur sentendosi quasi a disagio.

Quella notte sognò Loki per la prima volta.

Il fratello gli dava le spalle, ma la sua figura era inconfondibile per Thor. Era al centro di una pozza d’acqua scura, in quella che sembrava una grotta umida e fredda, elegantemente sospeso appena sopra il pelo dell’acqua, ma quando Thor provò a raggiungerlo, le acque lo inghiottirono e affogò.

La notte successiva Thor vagò a lungo nella grotta prima di trovare Loki; lo chiamò, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì alcun suono, come se la sua voce venisse annullata dal vuoto.

La terza notte finalmente Thor lo raggiunse; si lanciò in una corsa forsennata per abbracciarlo,  ma le sue braccia strinsero il vuoto, e Thor si ritrovò faccia a terra.

“Non sei qui” mormorò Thor.

“No” rispose Loki, e la sua voce suonava tristissima.

 

Alla fine del pranzo, Jane mise in tavola un dolce dal profumo familiare.

“Torta di mele.”

“Dove le hai trovate le mele qui? E in questa stagione, poi?”

“Volere è potere - rispose Jane, e poi guardò Thor - Se non ricordo male, è la tua preferita.”

“Ricordi benissimo” rispose lui, tagliandosi praticamente mezzo dolce.

 

“Perché non sei qui?” domandò Thor a Loki nel suo incubo, dopo aver cercato invano di nuovo di abbracciarlo, finendo per attraversare l’ennesima illusione.

“Perché tu non vuoi che io sia qui” mormorò Loki, abbassando gli occhi.

“Non è vero!” ruggì Thor.

_“Come puoi dire questo? Non c’è nulla che vorrei di più. Voglio stringerti, voglio chiederti perdono, voglio amarti di nuovo.”_

Thor sentì dell’acqua gelida lambirgli i piedi, e quando guardò in basso, si ritrovò immerso nella consueta pozza gelida che lo inghiottì.

Quando si destò, si tirò a sedere con tale violenza che Jane si svegliò a causa del sobbalzo del letto.

“Thor - mugugnò - che succede?”

“Nulla, nulla, devo solo andare in bagno.”

“Hn.”

 

Il giorno dopo Jane e Thor lavorarono da soli tutto il giorno: la scienziata doveva collocare alcuni strumenti a qualche chilometro di distanza e la guida del gruppo aveva consigliato loro di fare attenzione, perché la polizia aveva segnalato la presenza di criminali comuni, così Thor si offrì di fare da guardia del corpo.

Verso la fine della giornata, Thor si sedette su un masso, contemplando un paesaggio simile al luogo dove aveva detto addio a loro padre.

Sembrava davvero che i ricordi non volessero smettere di tormentarlo.

Sussultò, quando Jane gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Cosa?”

“Ho detto che ho finito. Non mi stavi ascoltando?”

“Scusa, ero sovrappensiero.”

“Stanotte… ti sei alzato e non sei più tornato in stanza.”

“Ho avuto qualche difficoltà a dormire.”

Jane gli prese la mano.

“Temo che questa trasferta si sia rivelata piuttosto noiosa per te.”

“Non preoccuparti per questo, ho affrontato di peggio.”

“Sono contenta di non essere terrificante come Thanos” rise lei.

Thor stava provando a lasciarsi il passato alle spalle, voleva dimenticare di aver perso tutto, però si stava rivelando più difficile del previsto, pensò, lanciando un’ultima occhiata al masso solitario dietro di sé, e in fondo era consapevole che una parte di lui non avrebbe mai dimenticato.

 

“Vorrei davvero che tu fossi qui” disse Thor, mentre la sua mano attraversava il viso dell’illusione che aveva davanti.

Loki si allontanò bruscamente.

“E poi dicono che il dio degli inganni sono io.”

Per la prima volta, nella sua voce c’era qualcosa di aspro e rancoroso, in luogo della consueta malinconia.

“Perché dici questo?”

“Perché le tue parole dicono una cosa, ma le tue azioni raccontano il contrario.”

“Loki, no…”

“Addio” sibilò freddo.

“NO!”

Thor si svegliò di soprassalto, come di consueto, si alzò e uscì, ignorando lo sguardo di Jane piantato sulla schiena.

Tornò vicino alla scogliera, guardando il mare. Non serviva uno psicanalista, come li chiamavano su Midgard, per capire perché continuava a sognare Loki. Il senso di colpa giocava un ruolo importante, perché le ultime parole che aveva rivolto al fratello erano state di accusa e non aveva avuto modo di chiedergli perdono, e poi, cercare di dimenticare, dopo quello che c’era stato tra loro, suonava come una sorta di tradimento.

Ma che altro poteva fare?

Non lo sapeva: non aveva risposte, non aveva un piano.

Un ramo solitario continuava a venir sbattuto sulla riva sassosa. Ogni tanto la risacca lo riportava in mare, ma poi un ‘altra onda lo faceva arenare.

Era bloccato, e Thor si sentiva allo stesso modo.

 

La notte successiva Loki aveva un aspetto diverso nel suo incubo, rivelando la sua natura Jotun.

La sua pelle era bluastra, cadaverica e dal suo corpo il gelo si propagava tutto attorno a ondate. Era freddo, ostile, rabbioso.

“Non capisco perché continui a tornare, dato che hai così fretta di andare avanti con la tua vita…”

“Non ho il controllo sui miei sogni” ribatté Thor, stizzito.

“Quindi ho ragione io. Tu non vuoi essere qui, non mi vuoi veramente con te.”

“Smettila di mettermi in bocca parole che non ho mai detto!”

Furibondo, Thor gli afferrò una spalla: questa volta non era una illusione, ma il corpo di Loki si sgretolò come ghiaccio sotto la sua mano.

Il suo grido svegliò l’intero compound.

 

Jane appoggiò una bottiglia di birra davanti a Thor, seduto alla scrivania nella loro stanza.

Pioveva a dirotto quel giorno, e non potevano lasciare la base.

“Grazie” rispose distrattamente.

Jane sospirò e si appoggiò al muro.

“Perché non vuoi dirmi cosa succede? Siamo o non siamo amici?”

“Non succede nulla.”

“Non è vero - insisté lei - Sei distratto, non ascolti mai quando ti si parla e sei terribilmente malinconico. Senza contare che la notte continui ad avere incubi, ti svegli e non ti riaddormenti più. Se sei così preoccupato per la nuova Asgard, dovresti andare a vedere come se la cavano.”

“No, non sono preoccupato per questo.”

“Comunque non capisco però perché tu abbia abdicato, sei il loro legittimo re.”

“Io e Loki ci eravamo scambiati la promessa di regnare insieme. Non posso farlo senza lui.”

“Cosa? Avresti davvero fatto una cosa del genere?”

“Certo! Lui ne aveva diritto quanto me.”

Jane si massaggiò le tempie, incredula.

“Thor, tuo fratello era un pazzo criminale! Hai dimenticato cosa ha fatto a New York?”

“Loki era cambiato.”

Jane fece un verso disgustato e roteò gli occhi.

“Questo non lo capirò mai! Sei sempre stato pronto a difenderlo, sempre!”

“E tu ad accusarlo” sibilò Thor a denti stretti.

“Ti sei mai chiesto come mai è finita tra di noi?”

Preso in contropiede, Thor la fissò inebetito, come se si fosse perso una parte del discorso.

“Cosa c’entra Loki con questo? Tra noi è finita perché tu mi hai lasciato e te ne sei andata.”

“Me ne sono andata perché c’era sempre un’ombra tra di noi, la sua ombra. Pensavo che ora che è morto davvero, forse potevamo riprovarci, ma è chiaro che non è cambiato nulla,lui è ancora qui, anche in questo momento. Ed era talmente bravo a manipolarti con le parole che ti ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello, sino a farti credere che ci fosse qualcosa di buono in lui.”

“Non parlare mai più di Loki in questo modo!”

Thor si alzò di scatto, rovesciando la sedia, e picchiò i pugni sulla scrivania con tale forza da disintegrarla in mille pezzi, insieme a tutte le attrezzature scientifiche che c’erano sopra.

Jane arretrò, mentre Thor guardò il risultato della sua sfuriata, mortificato.

“Mi-mi dispiace.. io… metterò a posto...” balbettò.

“Ecco! Questo è il risultato di ciò che ti ha fatto Loki” sentenziò Jane, lasciando la stanza.

Sulla porta si scontrò con Darcy, accorsa per vedere cosa fosse successo.

“Chi ha fatto esplodere una bomba qua dentro? Jane… Jane, dove vai?” gridò, correndole dietro.

Thor si rimproverò: non avrebbe dovuto perdere le staffe a quel modo e spaventare Jane, ma nonostante questo, continuava a pensare che il giudizio di lei su Loki fosse ingeneroso e sbagliato.

Però doveva rimediare al disastro che aveva combinato.

Si sfilò dalla tasca il braccialetto che Shuri aveva consegnato a tutti gli Avengers, dopo la fine della battaglia, in caso ci fossero nuovi pericoli (donna saggia, nonostante la sua giovane età), e chiamò lo stregone supremo.

L’ologramma di Strange si materializzò sul suo palmo.

“Thor, a cosa devo questa chiamata?”

“Devi venire qui e fare una cosa per me.”

Strange si produsse in una smorfia seccata, ma Thor non la colse: essendo stato cresciuto come un principe, dava per scontato una certa deferenza nei suoi confronti.

“Si dice _per favore_ ” disse Strange, comparendo all’improvviso alle sue spalle, facendolo sussultare: odiava essere preso alla sprovvista, mentre lo stregone sembrava trarne un sadico piacere.

Non indossava il suo abito tradizionale, ma un elegante completo scuro.

“Stavo andando a cena - spiegò Strange, davanti allo sguardo interrogativo dell’asgardiano - Quindi dimmi, cosa posso fare per te?”

Thor indicò l’ammasso di macerie ai suoi piedi.

“Riparalo, fallo tornare come prima - ordinò brusco, ma davanti al volto impassibile dello stregone, aggiunse - Per favore.”

“Ti sembro un carpentiere? - ribatté Strange, sollevando un sopracciglio con evidente irritazione - Prima di tutto, cos’è successo qui?”

“Un incidente - borbottò Thor, reticente - Su, non farti pregare, fai uno dei tuoi trucchetti di magia” lo esortò, mulinando le braccia nell’aria.

“Non sono trucchetti.”

“Tony li chiama così.”

“Non è un bene passare troppo tempo con Stark” sospirò Strange, ma accontentò Thor, riportando la scrivania e le attrezzature al loro stato originario, poi però aprì un portale e portò l’asgardiano nel Sanctum di New York con sé.

“Perché l’hai fatto? Ti ordino di riportarmi dove ero prima” sbottò Thor.

“Siediti” ordinò Strange, per nulla intimorito. Li trasportò in un’altra stanza e Thor si ritrovò seduto in poltrona suo malgrado. “Il mio compito è proteggere la Terra e i terrestri dai pericoli, perciò ora mi spieghi perché hai distrutto quelle cose.”

“Pensi che potrei fare del male a Jane o a qualcun altro? Sei pazzo, non lo farei mai!”

Indignato, Thor fece per picchiare nuovamente i pugni sulla scrivania, ma si trattenne, memore di quanto era appena accaduto.

“È evidente che hai un problema di rabbia, dio del Tuono. Perché?”

Thor lo guardò torvo, con le labbra ostinatamente serrate, e Strange fece comparire dal nulla una tazza di tè e un boccale di birra.

“Sai che posso scoprirlo comunque.”

Thor trangugiò la sua birra tutta d’un fiato, poi restò con boccale in mano, tamburellando con le dita sul vetro.

“Loki - mormorò infine - non riesco a darmi pace per la sua morte. Thanos è morto, l’ho vendicato e so che adesso dovrei andare avanti con la mia vita, perché è quello che fanno le persone dopo una perdita. È quello che ho fatto dopo tutte le perdite della mia vita, ma questa volta - abbassò il capo, sconfitto - non posso.”

Era un dio, impugnava una delle armi più potenti della galassia, ma non riusciva a staccarsi dal ricordo di Loki.

“Tu e tuo fratello eravate molto vicini,” osservò Strange con delicatezza, appoggiando la tazza sul piattino.

“Più di quanto immagini. Mi giudichi, terrestre?”

Thor lo guardò negli occhi, ma Strange scosse la testa con uno strano sorriso.

“Diventare lo stregone supremo mi ha reso molto più aperto - si alzò e raggiunse Thor - Non ti giudico, e mi dispiace sinceramente per la tua perdita.”

Lo Stregone appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Thor e, come gli era già accaduto in passato, ebbe alcune percezioni: il destino dell’asgardiano non era sulla Terra, ma in un luogo lontano.

Non era una vera e propria visione, provava solo delle sensazioni molto forti riguardo a Thor e Loki: il filo rosso del destino che li univa non si era spezzato, ma se provava a vedere oltre, si trovava davanti un muro di nebbia.

Strange si sorprese di non riuscire a vedere più chiaramente e ritrasse la mano, turbato: cosa poteva aver frenato gli occhi della sua mente? Magia, forse?

Vedendolo così serio, Thor azzardò una battuta: “Altre fosche previsioni sul mio futuro?”

“Non lo so - ammise lo stregone - percepisco solo che il rapporto fra te e Loki non è chiuso.”

“È quello che sto cercando di dirti.”

“Non gli hai mai detto veramente addio, e forse hai bisogno di questo.”

Thor annuì assorto: quando l’astronave di Rocket lo aveva salvato, non si era preoccupato d’altro se non di trovare Thanos e ucciderlo, ma non aveva cercato il cadavere del fratello per dargli la sepoltura che meritava.

“Cosa dovrei fare?”

“A questo non so dare risposta. Posso solo offrirti un punto di partenza e augurarti buona fortuna.”

Senza alcun preavviso, aprì un altro portale che inghiottì Thor.

“Di’ un po’, sei proprio sicuro di voler intraprendere la carriera di consigliere spirituale dei supereroi?” domandò Ross, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena da lontano.

“Dubiti delle mie capacità?”

“Ho delle perplessità sui tuoi modi, più che altro.”

Strange si avvicinò e gli sistemò il nodo della cravatta.

“Sono stato un po’ sbrigativo, lo ammetto, ma abbiamo una prenotazione al Per Se.”

“Starà bene?” chiese Ross, alludendo a Thor.

“Non sono riuscito a vederlo, possiamo solo sperare.”

 

Il portale di Strange scaraventò Thor all’interno di un’astronave che era nel mezzo di una battaglia, a giudicare dagli sballottamenti continui.

“Ehi! - esclamò una voce a lui conosciuta - Abbiamo un clandestino a bordo.”

Drax lo afferrò per un braccio e lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi.

Rocket, seduto al posto di battaglia, si voltò verso di lui.

“Thor, amico mio! Che ci fai tu qui?”

“Io sono Groot!” disse l’albero, indicando le astronavi nemiche.

“Hai ragione, i convenevoli a dopo.”

Col supporto di alcune navi xandariane ebbero velocemente la meglio sul gruppetto di pirati spaziali ribelli.

“Che ci vuoi fare! Tra le persone che sono tornate in vita c’è anche tanta feccia e come Guardiani della Galassia abbiamo molto da fare. Perché sei qui?”

“Non lo so” ammise candidamente Thor.

“Io sono Groot” mormorò Groot, tornando a dedicarsi al suo videogioco.

“Quando Peter e Gamora tornano, stai pur certo che gli dirò che ti sei rivolto a un ospite a quel modo” lo avvertì Drax puntandogli contro l’indice.

L’albero si strinse nelle spalle, come a dire che non gli interessava.

“Il Dottor Strange ha aperto un portale e mi ha fatto arrivare qui” proseguì Thor, e Rocket incrociò le braccia al petto, irritato.

“Così non va bene, però. Non può scaricare clandestini sulla mia nave senza avvisare: la prossima volta che passiamo dalla Terra, mi faccio pagare.”

“Anch’io posso pagarti, e ho bisogno che mi porti in un posto.”

L’astronave di Rocket era veloce e potente, con essa potevano raggiungere il luogo dove Loki era morto, così Thor gli porse il braccialetto di Shuri e gli occhi del procione si accesero di interesse.

“Questo sì che è un gingillo interessante, più del braccio del tuo amico.”

“Quale braccio?”

“Er… lascia perdere. Dove devi andare?”

Thor gli diede le coordinate e Rocket si mise ai comandi.

“Sbaglio o non è lontano da dove si trovava Asgard, prima che esplodesse?”

“Sì.”

“Mh.”

Thor si sedette di fianco a lui e restò a guardare lo spazio, perso nei suoi pensieri. Dopo un po’, Rocket inserì il pilota automatico e girò il sedile verso di lui.

“Cosa andiamo a fare lì?”

“Cerchiamo Loki.”

“Tuo fratello? Quello ucciso da Thanos?”

“Proprio lui.”

“Ma Thor… - gli fece notare Rocket - è passato tanto tempo, il suo corpo sarà ormai disintegrato.”

“Devo fare un tentativo. È il minimo che posso fare per lui, dopo che...” si morse le labbra e gesticolò.

“D’accordo - lo interruppe Rocket - Non dire altro, ho capito.”

“Sei davvero un capitano molto saggio.”

Arrivarono in zona e iniziarono a scandagliare lo spazio.

Dell’astronave esplosa restavano frammenti che roteavano pigri nel silenzio del cosmo: non essendoci pianeti nelle vicinanze, non erano stati attirati dalla forza di gravità; il tempo in quel luogo sembrava essersi fermato.

I sensori rilevarono tracce di dna degli asgardiani massacrati dai soldati di Thanos e poi dissoltisi nel vuoto cosmico, ma nulla di Loki.

“Non è possibile! Deve essere qui!” sbottò Thor, picchiando il pugno sul vetro.

Perché il destino si accaniva su di lui al punto da non volergli concedere nemmeno quella minuscola consolazione?

“I sensori rilevano qualcos’altro, però non capisco queste letture” disse Mantis, guardando lo schermo.

“Fa’ vedere. Ehi, qui è già passato qualcuno - disse Rocket, facendo scorrere un dito sullo schermo - ci sono tracce del passaggio di un’astronave aliena e sono abbastanza recenti.”

“Che nave?”

Il computer lavorò velocemente fino a identificare la traccia.

“Una nave Jotun. Sbaglio o Loki era uno di loro? Si saranno ripresi il suo corpo.”

“Non ne hanno diritto!” ruggì Thor. Solo il sangue legava Loki ai giganti del ghiaccio, ma era stato cresciuto da Frigga e Odino, aveva vissuto secoli al suo fianco, le sue radici erano asgardiane, era stato suo fratello, il suo amante, e Thor non avrebbe mai permesso che il suo corpo riposasse in quella landa desolata, circondato da estranei. “Andiamo a riprenderlo.”

“Whoa, whoa, frena! Gli Jotun non sono famosi per la loro ospitalità, non stenderanno il tappeto rosso al nostro arrivo.”

“Io sono Groot” sentenziò l’albero.

“Non è folle, Groot, è suicida” aggiunse Drax.

“È così romantico - sospirò Mantis - continua ad amare il fratello anche se è morto.”

Rocket agitò una zampa nella loro direzione.

“Fate silenzio! Parola mia, mi farete impazzire. Però Thor - proseguì, rivolgendosi a lui - non puoi chiederci di affrontare da soli un intero pianeta di giganti del ghiaccio.”

Avevano ragione: quella non era la loro battaglia. Thor materializzò la Stormbreaker nelle sue mani.

“Vi chiedo solo di lasciarmi sul pianeta, al resto penserò io.”

Drax si alzò e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Non ho mai detto di voler rifiutare una battaglia: io sono con te.”

“Io sono Groot.”

“Adoro le storie romantiche - sospirò Mantis - Ci sono anch’io.”

Rocket si grattò la nuca e sospirò: “Ah, mi mettete in minoranza così? Be’, non mi va di fare la figura del vigliacco. Va bene, andiamo!”

Drax si chinò verso di lui e domandò sottovoce: “C’è qualcosa che ti interessa su Jotunheim?”

“Hanno una tecnologia interessante - ammise Rocket - Non c’è nulla di male se nel frattempo che siamo lì portiamo via qualcosa.”

“Menomale, iniziavo a preoccuparmi.”

 

Giunti in vista del pianeta, Thor prese a passeggiare avanti e indietro nervosamente, perché Rocket aveva portato l’astronave in orbita, occultandola ai radar, ma non sembrava intenzionato ad atterrare.

“Cosa stiamo aspettando?” tuonò.

“Non intendo gettarmi volontariamente in una missione suicida, se c’è modo di recuperare il corpo di tuo fratello e svignarcela senza essere notati da nessuno. Ho hackerato il loro sistema informatico e sto cercando notizie.”

Non era la strategia che Thor preferiva, ma Rocket e il suo equipaggio non avevano perso tutto, avevano ancora molte ragioni per vivere e la sua scelta era saggia.

“Vediamo… oh, questo è interessante: il messaggio di s.o.s. che lanciaste dalla vostra nave arrivò fino a Jotunheim, alcuni alleati del clan Laufey mandarono una nave in esplorazione e trovarono il corpo di Loki: furono loro a portarlo via.”

“I Laufey sono la sua famiglia di origine, ma Loki non rappresenta nulla per loro. Anzi, hanno dei trascorsi… complicati, per quale motivo l’hanno fatto?”

Rocket si lasciò sfuggire una bestemmia che fece inorridire Mantis.

“Non stupirti se poi Groot usa quel linguaggio.”

“Scusate, ma ho letto qualcosa che mi ha colto di sorpresa. Vieni a leggere anche tu, Thor: qui dice che quando hanno trovato tuo fratello, non era morto, era in una specie di stasi criogenica.”

“Cosa?” Thor lasciò cadere la Stormbreaker a terra e si lanciò sul piccolo video con tale foga da scardinarlo dal suo supporto. “Non mentirmi!”

“Non ti sto mentendo, leggi.”

Era vero: Loki era in fin di vita quando venne ritrovato dagli Jotun, ma non era morto.

Thor crollò sul sedile e si coprì la bocca con una mano, maledicendoci: quando era stato ritrovato da Peter Quill, avrebbe dovuto accertarsene, avrebbe dovuto insistere e restare a cercare il suo corpo, ma era così accecato dall’odio verso Thanos e dal suo desiderio di vendetta, che non aveva pensato ad altro.

Era lui ad essere un pessimo fratello.

Mantis si inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli posò una mano sul braccio: “Non rimproverarti così, non potevi immaginarlo: Loki era stato strangolato da Thanos e poi il suo corpo è rimasto a vagare nello spazio, era normale pensare che fosse morto.”

“No: Loki è intelligente e ha sempre avuto un piano per cavarsela e io avrei dovuto saperlo. E poi - tornò a guardare Rocket e lo incalzò - cosa gli è successo?”

“Lo hanno mantenuto in stasi criogenica perché a quanto pare questo accelera la guarigione nei giganti del ghiaccio… bah, strana biologia… e poi non l’hanno più risvegliato perché hanno avuto altri problemi: quando Thanos ha disintegrato metà degli abitanti dell’universo, su Jotunheim è scoppiata una guerra civile per la successione al trono. Quando le persone sono tornate in vita, le alleanze tra i clan sono cambiate e la guerra non ha fatto altro che aggravarsi… ma che popolo di idioti!”

E Loki restava confinato lì, prigioniero in coma, preso in mezzo ad una guerra che non gli apparteneva, per poter essere usato come arma di ricatto o quant’altro.

“Dove si trova?”

Lo schermo dell’astronave mostrò un deserto di roccia e ghiaccio, dominato da un’alta catena montuosa, e l’ingresso di una grotta.

“I sensori della nave non riescono a vedere cosa c’è all’interno, è protetta da un qualche tipo di schermatura. Allacciate le cinture di sicurezza: atterriamo.”

L’ingresso della caverna era sorvegliato, ma le guardie non si aspettavano l’incursione di una astronave aliena e vennero sbaragliati in pochi minuti.

Rocket si avvicinò ad un pannello di controllo posto su un enorme cristallo.

“La barriera della grotta è controllata da qui: se mi dai un minuto…”

Thor evocò una potente tempesta di fulmini e la convogliò sull’ingresso della grotta, facendo disintegrare lo schermo protettivo in un istante.

“... come non detto - sospirò Rocket - Pensi ti serva aiuto lì dentro?”

“No: userò la Stormbreaker per spazzare via qualunque ostacolo e poi trasporterò me e Loki lontano da qui. E voi?”

“Ce la caveremo. Groot, raccogli le armi di questi soldati, un po’ di questi cristalli e poi ce ne andiamo, prima che arrivino i rinforzi. Ci vediamo in giro, Thor.”

Fu solo in quel momento che Thor si rese conto che quel luogo era uguale a quello che vedeva nei suoi incubi.

Era stato Loki a mostrargliela?

Quindi i suoi non erano sogni, ma delle visioni… il senso di soffocamento, il gelo... Loki gli aveva mostrato quello che gli era accaduto, seppur in modo allegorico. Però, perché non gli aveva detto di essere vivo? Non capiva.

Nella grotta scorreva un rio d’acqua gelida, lo stesso che nei suoi incubi lo aveva inghiottito a più riprese: Thor lo seguì sino alla camera principale dove, circondata da un’altra barriera, magica questa volta, c’era una capsula metallica abbastanza grande da poter contenere un uomo adulto.

La barriera respinse il suo primo attacco e due stregoni Jotun gli si fecero incontro.

“Cosa cerchi qui, asgardiano? Il tuo popolo intende riprendere la guerra contro il nostro?”

“Asgard è stata distrutta, non esiste più ed io non sono qui in nome del mio popolo, ma unicamente per ragioni di natura personale - puntò la Stormbreaker in direzione della capsula - consegnatemi Loki e nessuno si farà male.”

“Non possiamo accontentarti: Laufeyson è una pedina importante nell’attuale quadro politico.”

“Lui è Loki Odinson ed è mio fratello: liberatelo, o perderete la vita.”

“Se credi che la tua forza bruta sia superiore alla nostra magia, fai pure.”

Thor sollevò la sua arma sopra la testa e un crepitio di fulmini si levò nell’aria.

“Questa è l’ascia che ha staccato la testa dal collo a Thanos: sono pronto a uccidere voi e a fare a pezzi questo luogo finché non resterà una sola roccia intatta, o anche l’intero pianeta, se sarà necessario.”

“Questo luogo è sacro per gli Jotun” protestò uno dei stregoni.

“E Loki è sacro per me - ribatté Thor con solennità - Qual è la vostra decisione?”

I due si guardarono in faccia scambiandosi un cenno di intesa, abbassarono la barriera e si allontanarono.

Thor corse verso la capsula, spazzò via la brina che copriva il vetro, e sussultò.

Dentro c’era suo fratello; indossava una tunica bianca e aveva gli occhi chiusi, sembrava profondamente addormentato. Aveva l’aspetto di uno Jotun e Thor non era abituato a vederlo così, anche se probabilmente era stata proprio la sua natura di gigante del ghiaccio a permettergli di sopravvivere nel gelo del cosmo.

Un indicibile senso di sollievo lo invase e Thor scivolò in ginocchio di fianco alla capsula, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la fronte al metallo freddo. Non riusciva ancora a credere che il suo desiderio più grande si fosse avverato, che avrebbe potuto stringere a sé Loki di nuovo e fare ammenda per ciò che gli aveva detto.

Molte domande restavano ancora senza risposta: come avesse fatto Loki a salvarsi da Thanos e perché non gli avesse comunicato chiaramente di essere vivo nelle sue visioni, ma ora non era il momento di pensarci.

Scoperchiò la capsula a mani nude e gli toccò una spalla, ma dovette ritrarla per il gelo che emanava il suo corpo: aveva dimenticato che toccare la pelle di uno Jotun era una pessima idea.

Udì uno scalpiccio in rapido avvicinamento: i due stregoni erano corsi a chiamare i rinforzi, e si maledisse per non averci pensato.

Prese a scuotere con violenza la capsula nel tentativo di svegliare il fratello.

“Loki! Loki, svegliati, dannazione: dobbiamo andarcene.”

Lentamente, Loki aprì su di lui due occhi color rubino e prese un profondo respiro, il primo dopo un tempo infinito.

“Thor..?”

Lo sguardo di Loki era confuso, interrogativo.

“Mi dispiace che il tuo risveglio debba essere così traumatico, ma non abbiamo tempo.”

Thor afferrò il fratello per la tunica e in un istante trasportò via entrambi.

Atterrarono bruscamente al centro di un salotto; Thor si mantenne in equilibrio, mentre Loki ruzzolò poco distante, tossendo e annaspando.

Il primo istinto di Thor fu di aiutarlo e toccarlo, ma era ancora sotto forma di Jotun.

Così vicino a lui eppure così distante e intoccabile.

“Loki…”

Suo fratello continuava a dargli le spalle, respirando profondamente, e sussultò al suono del suo nome, ma ancora non si voltava, mentre Thor avvertiva un bisogno viscerale di sentire la pelle di Loki contro la sua.

“Loki - proruppe infine, lasciando che mesi di lutto e disperazione trasparissero dalla sua voce - Perché non mi hai fatto sapere che eri vivo tramite le tue visioni? Perché devi sempre parlare per enigmi? È tutto un gioco per te?”

“Un gioco - la voce di Loki vibrò di indignazione - Credi che quello che ho passato sia stato divertente per me?”

Thor deglutì e abbassò il capo.

“Non volevo dire questo, ma se con le tue visioni mi avessi detto di essere vivo, sarei corso immediatamente da te.”

Loki chiocciò una risata stridula e scosse la testa lentamente, quasi non potesse credere alle sue orecchie.

“Hai mai ascoltato una singola parola delle lezioni di magia di nostra madre? Almeno alcuni rudimenti su come funziona dovresti averli appresi.”

“Lo sai che non sono mai stato bravo in questo” borbottò Thor, vergognandosi: la magia era simbolismo e astrazione, parlava un linguaggio arcano che lui, uomo concreto fino al midollo, faticava a comprendere. E, per quanto Frigga fosse paziente, aveva gettato la spugna con lui, dopo un po’.

Loki, al contrario, aveva padroneggiato fin da subito quell’arte oscura: probabilmente aveva fatto del suo meglio per fargli arrivare quei messaggi, nelle condizioni in cui era.

“E poi - proseguì Loki - se pensi sia facile aggirare una barriera magica eretta da stregoni Jotun senza essere notato, provaci tu la prossima volta.”

“Non deve esserci una prossima volta di questo, mai più. Non potrei sopportarlo.”

Loki gettò una occhiata diffidente al di sopra della spalla, poi si rimise in piedi con cautela, tenendosi la testa tra le mani: era ancora debole per essere rimasto in stasi criogenica tutto quel tempo e provava una forte nausea.

Sentiva l’impazienza del fratello emanare da lui come cerchi concentrici sulla superficie dell’acqua, ma non aveva detto a Thor che le sue visioni erano bidirezionali e che aveva visto frammenti della vita di Thor dopo la fine della guerra contro Thanos, incluso il suo riavvicinamento a Jane Foster.

Era ciò che lo rendeva così freddo e diffidente in quel momento. Che senso aveva dire al fratello di essere vivo, quando sembrava aver già trovato consolazione?

Era evidente che Thor si era immaginato tutt’altra riunione tra loro, ma anche Loki aveva visto cose che non avrebbe voluto vedere.

Si guardò attorno, assorbendo informazioni dall’ambiente circostante, ma quel luogo gli era sconosciuto.

“Dove siamo?”

“Wailea, Hawaii. Tony Stark mi ha detto che posso venire qui quando voglio e…”

“Midgard! - sibilò Loki con disgusto - Dovevo immaginarlo. Non riesci a stare lontano da lei nemmeno un minuto, vero?”

Thor si azzittì, confuso: non capiva a chi si riferisse il fratello, le sue parole non avevano senso.

“È qui anche lei? - proseguì Loki - È in cucina?”

“Ma di chi stai parlando?” proruppe Thor, allargando le braccia. Forse il lungo coma lo aveva fatto impazzire, non c’era altra spiegazione.

“Oh, non fare il finto tonto con me, sei un pessimo attore e comunque io vi ho visti. Dimmi, era buona la sua torta di mele?”

La comprensione di quanto era accaduto e dell’atteggiamento scostante del fratello iniziò a farsi strada nella mente di Thor.

“Parli di Jane? No, non è qui, è impegnata in un suo progetto di ricerca.”

Loki strinse forte i pugni.

“Oh, adesso si chiama così?”

Il pavimento attorno a lui si ricoprì di una lastra di ghiaccio, la temperatura nella stanza precipitò, tanto che Thor poteva vedere il suo fiato condensarsi davanti al viso, e sui vetri sbocciarono fiori di ghiaccio.

La verità era che Loki aveva sempre amato Thor, di un amore folle e possessivo, fin da quando erano ragazzi, e aveva amato solo lui, mentre il fratello era cameratesco e conviviale con tutti e distribuiva il suo amore con disinvoltura e leggerezza.

Loki aveva osservato per anni Thor passare da una infatuazione all’altra, col cuore gonfio di rabbia, in silenzio, nell’ombra.

E quando avevano fatto l’amore, sulla nave che li portava lontano da Asgard distrutta, aveva sperato di aver finalmente ultimato quella faticosa scalata ed essere arrivato in cima ai pensieri di Thor, l’unico finalmente. Ma si era sbagliato, ancora una volta.

“Io credevo che tu fossi morto - si difese Thor - cercavo di andare avanti con la mia vita, ma…”

“Lo credevi o lo speravi?”

Stanco di essere continuamente interrotto e frainteso, Thor lo raggiunse in due passi e lo abbracciò da dietro, incurante del gelo che subito aggredì il suo corpo.

Loki sussultò di sorpresa a quel contatto e cercò di divincolarsi.

“Lasciami Thor, o congelerai” gridò, allarmato.

“Taci e ascoltami! Tra me e Jane non c’è niente: è finita e non provo più niente per lei, al di là della semplice amicizia. Abbiamo dormito nella stessa stanza, ma non ho avuto alcun desiderio di lei, perché non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a te. A noi.”

Mentre parlava, le sue braccia attorno al torace di Loki avevano assunto una allarmante colorazione bluastra, sarebbe congelato nel giro di pochi minuti, ma ancora non lo lasciava andare.

“Ti supplico Loki, credimi.”

Nonostante la rabbia e la gelosia che provava, Loki non voleva certo uccidere il fratello, così si concentrò, represse la sua natura e tornò ad assumere il suo solito aspetto.

Le labbra di Thor trovarono subito la pelle della sua spalla lasciata scoperta dalla tunica.

“Non hai motivo di essere geloso, né di Jane, né di nessun’altra. Se è vero che hai visto ciò che ho fatto in questi mesi, sai anche che quando ho ucciso Thanos, l’ho fatto per te, solo per te. Non mi importava dell’universo, degli altri Avengers o del nostro popolo, volevo solo vendicarti, ripagare il mio debito ed espiare la mia colpa.”

Ora era il turno di Loki di essere confuso.

“Quale colpa?”

“Tu hai rischiato la tua vita per me, hai fatto tutto il possibile per proteggermi e salvarmi, ma quando hai consegnato il Tesseract a Thanos, ho creduto che mi stessi tradendo di nuovo e l’ultima cosa che ti ho detto è stata che eri un pessimo fratello: da allora non ho più avuto pace.”

“I miei precedenti non giocavano a mio favore” sbuffò Loki con un sorriso amaro.

Thor scosse la testa e azzardò una piccola scia di baci sulla sua pelle candida; Loki chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Perdonami per essere stato un pessimo fratello.”

Loki si rilassò contro il suo corpo: Thor era testardo, incredibilmente orgoglioso e poco incline a chiedere scusa; una volta, quando erano ragazzini, restò in punizione per cinquant’anni, pur di non ammettere di aver sbagliato davanti a Odino.

Invece ora quelle parole gli scivolavano fuori dalla bocca con una naturalezza tale che Loki si convinse della loro sincerità. Lui era il dio dell’inganno, capiva meglio di chiunque altro quando qualcuno gli stava mentendo e Thor non stava facendo nulla del genere.

Man mano che il suo animo si acquietava, anche la temperatura nella stanza risaliva e la brina evaporava.

“Puoi lasciarmi andare ora - scherzò Loki - non congelerò la villa di Tony Stark costringendoti a pagargli i danni.”

“No - Thor si rifiutò cocciutamente di sciogliere l’abbraccio - dimmi che mi perdoni prima.”

Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo, sul punto di contestare che non si poteva ordinare a qualcuno di perdonare, ma in fondo anche quel lato burbero e un po’ goffo faceva parte del carattere di Thor, e in fondo gli piaceva.

Portò un braccio sopra la spalla e gli toccò la testa, accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Sei perdonato.”

“Così? Non vuoi nemmeno provare a pugnalarmi?”

“La prossima volta, magari.”

“Starò in guardia.”

“Ti conviene.”

Thor sorrise: Loki era l’unica persona con la quale poteva scherzare in leggerezza di agguati e pugnalate. Lo fece voltare e gli accarezzò il viso e i lunghi capelli neri, una parte di lui ancora incredula che il fratello fosse sopravvissuto; i suoi occhi corsero alla gola che Thanos aveva stritolato e il ricordo fu così violento da dargli la nausea.

Loki appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle, quasi a voler scacciare via quell’immagine.

“Devo ringraziare la mia fascinazione per il Tesseract se sono vivo: l’ho studiato così a lungo che ho ho compreso come funziona e ho imparato qualche nuovo trucchetto. Così, quando Thanos mi ha strangolato, ho spostato impercettibilmente il mio corpo nello spazio: non ero completamente lì e quindi la sua stretta non è stata mortale, anche se sono sopravvissuto a malapena.”

“Mentre l’astronave andava in pezzi, ti ho tenuto stretto a me finché ho potuto, devi credermi.”

“Sì - una mano di Loki si mosse ad accarezzargli il viso - l’ho sentito.”

Gli circondò le spalle con l’altro braccio e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Thor restò paralizzato alcuni secondi: nei pochi momenti che avevano avuto per loro, prima dell’arrivo di Thanos, era sempre stato lui a prendere l’iniziativa con Loki, irruento ed eccitato, ma non gli dispiaceva affatto quello scambio di ruoli.

Loki era delicato nei suoi baci, ma estremamente sensuale, lo stuzzicava e lo provocava e poi si ritraeva con un sorriso compiaciuto, e tanto bastò per incendiare i suoi sensi.

Le mani di Thor trovarono l’orlo della tunica e la gettarono lontano senza troppi complimenti, poi, in un movimento repentino, sollevò Loki su una spalla e marciò deciso verso la camera da letto.

“Sei sempre il solito gorilla!” protestò Loki, ridendo e tempestandogli la schiena di deboli pugni.

Thor si concesse un attimo per assaporare quel suono cristallino, poi lo gettò sul letto, si liberò velocemente dei vestiti e avanzò carponi verso di lui.

Gli occhi di Loki bevvero ogni dettaglio del suo corpo: i muscoli tesi delle braccia dalle vene in rilievo, gli occhi accesi di desiderio, il torace ampio, le cosce forti ed il sesso che svettava pesante tra le sue gambe.

Thor si sdraiò su di lui, bloccandolo sul materasso col suo peso, e soffiò sulle labbra: “Sei comodo?”

“Sì.”

“Bene - ringhiò Thor, morsicandolo sul collo - perché non ho intenzione di farti lasciare questo letto tanto in fretta.”

Si beò del brivido di piacere che attraversò il corpo di Loki e del gemito strozzato che sfuggì dalle sue labbra.

Portò due dita alla bocca, succhiandole: una piccola parte di lui era rammaricata di non poter giocare col suo corpo e indugiare in piacevoli preliminari, ma la parte preminente del suo cervello era offuscata dal desiderio di Loki e aveva bisogno di prenderlo immediatamente.

Dopotutto, come aveva promesso, non si sarebbero allontanati presto da quella stanza e avrebbero avuto tempo per fare di tutto.

“Aspetta - disse Loki con un sorriso malizioso - sono certo che qui ci sia qualcosa di più adatto.”

Usò la sua magia per aprire il cassetto del comodino di fianco al letto; Thor si alzò sulle ginocchia per guardare e vi trovò un assortimento di preservativi e lubrificanti.

“Come facevi a sapere che c’era questa roba?” domandò meravigliato: lui non ci sarebbe mai arrivato.

“Hai detto che la villa è di Stark, era prevedibile.”

Thor si versò un’abbondante dose di gel trasparente sulle dita.

“Non esagerare, non devi affogarmi con quel… AH!” Loki gemette inarcando la schiena quando le dita del fratello lo penetrarono e trovarono subito la sua prostata.

Gli era mancato guardare Loki perdere il controllo sotto di lui. Thor aveva avuto molte conquiste nella sua vita, ma nessuna era mai stata erotica come il fratello; il suo corpo, tonico ma snello manteneva una grazia sorprendente anche mentre si contorceva e respirava affannosamente, con le labbra socchiuse e le palpebre pesanti.

Era uno spettacolo da cui non riusciva a staccare gli occhi; per questo motivo non si accorse  che una mano di Loki si era staccata dalle lenzuola ed era scivolata in basso; afferrò la sua erezione nel pugno e la pompò con veemenza, proprio come piaceva a lui.

La lunga astinenza unita alle dita agili di Loki gli provocarono un fiotto di piacere intenso e inaspettato che gli mozzò il respiro; chiuse gli occhi e serrò il braccio di Loki in una morsa, bloccandogli i movimenti.

“Non ora… o non combineremo niente” lo avvertì.

Loki sgranò gli occhi sorpreso, e Thor arrossì.

“È passato molto tempo - sbottò - sono al limite.”

“Quanto al limite?” mormorò Loki, poi con un movimento subdolo ruotò il polso e accarezzò l’asta di Thor in tutta la sua lunghezza sino al frenulo, dove si mosse in piccoli cerchi.

“LOKI!”

Thor dovette afferrarsi la base del pene per frenare l’orgasmo imminente, mentre il fratello osservava compiaciuto l’esito delle sue carezze; Thor la prese come una sfida: gli venne una gran voglia di cancellargli quel sorrisetto dalla faccia e farlo urlare di piacere.

Non esitò oltre: con un gesto repentino gli sollevò le gambe e lo penetrò con un movimento deciso, cominciando subito a montarlo senza dargli respiro.

Le dita di Loki artigliavano e graffiavano la sua schiena senza controllo e della sua parlantina sciolta non restavano che poche sillabe incoerenti, silenziate presto dalla bocca avida di Thor sulla sua.

Avvinghiati come se volessero fondersi in un unico corpo, erano un incastro perfetto, unico, irripetibile. Quello che c’era tra loro, non lo avrebbero ritrovato con nessun altro.

“Lo senti?” domandò Thor tra un respiro affannato e l’altro, interrompendo il bacio.

Loki sbuffò una risata, senza fiato. “È dura non sentirlo, se mi passi la battuta.”

“Loki, sono serio.”

Loki gli sfiorò una guancia col dorso delle dita, un inusuale gesto di tenerezza al quale Thor riservò immediatamente un posto speciale nei suoi ricordi, e sussurrò adagio: “Lo sento.”

Thor lo strinse ancora più forte, il viso affondato nei suoi capelli, il respiro spezzato, e quando Loki tremò e si contrasse attorno al suo sesso, venne con un ringhio profondo e gutturale.

Restò sdraiato su di lui, dentro di lui, restio all’idea di allontanarsi dal suo corpo; chiuse gli occhi quando la mano di Loki prese ad accarezzargli i capelli sudati e sospirò di beatitudine, ma dopo un po’ alcuni pensieri si insinuarono nella sua testa.

“Ho abdicato - confessò al fratello - perché non volevo regnare senza di te. Volendo credo che potremmo tornare dal nostro popolo, ma hanno scelto un reggente e…”

“Non mi interessa” lo interruppe Loki, che non aveva alcuna voglia di discutere di politica.

“Davvero?”

Loki guardò il mare placido oltre la grande vetrata, la distesa di sabbia bianchissima e la brezza che muoveva appena le alte palme.

“Il sole splende di nuovo e al momento voglio solo che tu mantenga la promessa che mi hai fatto, di non farmi lasciare questa stanza.” Mosse il bacino e inarcò un sopracciglio, allusivo: l’erezione di Thor, ancora intrappolata nel suo corpo, non era minimamente svanita.

“Come ti ho detto, sono reduce da una lunga astinenza” borbottò Thor schiarendosi la gola.

“Allora non perdiamo altro tempo” gli sussurrò Loki a un orecchio.

 

Ross rientrò al Sanctum dopo il lavoro, abbandonò le scarpe vicino all’ingresso, la giacca sulla prima sedia che trovò e la cravatta sul corrimano delle scale.

“Cosa abbiamo detto sul lasciare i vestiti in giro per casa?” domandò una voce profonda dalla stanza in cima alle scale.

“Pensavo di essere solo - si giustificò lui - Non dovevi andare da Thor e Loki e ammonirli di non provocare disastri, mentre sono sulla terra?”

“Ho tentato, ma non è possibile” rispose Strange con una smorfia, poi sollevò i vestiti di Everett con la magia e li spostò nell’armadio in camera da letto.

“Vuoi dire che stanno…”

“Sì.”

“ANCORA?”

“Sì.”

“Ma è passata una settimana!”

Strange si strinse nelle spalle.

“Uno dei vantaggi dell’essere dei, suppongo.”

“Quindi hai la serata libera” osservò Everett, con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

“Assolutamente. Qualche idea su come impiegarla?”

“Oh, potrei essere stato appena ispirato.”


End file.
